grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
D-003865
'D-003865 '''is a character in Vendetta. She was introduced as a late arrival at the beginning of Round 2, Soñaire. Profile Description: Bowed stature. Baleful blue eyes. Black hair. Black blood. Equally black tears constantly streaming from her eyes - could be mistaken for eyeliner, but those are real ''real tears. Also cries constantly no matter how good or bad she feels - it's a side effect of being the experiment she is. Super pale. Fairly androgynous but not enough. Basically looks about what you expect from a young-ish woman genetically engineered to ensure maximum depression. It's a sucky life, I know. Incredibly nervous gal - kind of swings back and forth between hermetic avoidance and half-hearted attempts towards friendliness. It's like she wants to be social (being locked up nigh-constantly usually makes you desperate of some human interaction) but she does not want to get hurt - especially from anything. All in all, fairly harmless - and maybe places a little too much trust in others. She kind of stutters and slurs occasionally. The stuttering is from her socially-deprived shyness. The slurring is from her drugs. She is full of drugs - that's why her insides are black, why she cries - and probably explain the forlorn and vacant look on her face. The (un)needed drugs are fed into her veins from the contraption she wears. It looks like a vaguely high-tech straightjacket and like all vaguely high-tech straightjackets, it tightly binds her arms and prevents them from breaking free - at least by her lonesome, of course. The purpose of these drugs was to stabilize her body and to render her catatonic at the slightest chemical imbalance. Unfortunately, for her supervisors, she built a resistance to them. And never told them. Which was why she managed to escape. Items/Abilities: Pitykinesis. With enough straining and grunting, she has the psychic ability to internally generate a negative sort of emotion and place them into objects. She can control where the pity goes. Who is the focus and what not. Usually, she uses it as a shitty form of telekinesis because she essentially makes the object feels so sorry that they move for her but usually they become too depressed and just stop half-way in the middle. Yes, the objects include people. It's not exactly mind control. It's more she shoves pity into the person's psyche and waits. She has no control over how people reacts to the foreign feels that blossomed in their depraved hearts. No word on those with lack of empathy. She never used this power effectively on a sentient being before. Probably because there is a small staple in her spine that discourages her almost nigh-constantly. No wonder she's so twitchy. Biography: Born between the union of controversial science and a single oocyte of some unlucky intern, D-003865 ("Dee-Oh" for the scientifically impatient) always felt she had lived a life of nothing, but that was okay. Nothing was exciting when your existence is under the thumbs of a corporation that dithers between semi-legal charity and an absolute disregard for basic ethics. But something always comes out of nothing and pretty soon, D-0 found herself running away from screaming personnel and just as equally loud alarms. Admittedly, her grand escape was pretty dang easy; the amount of security they had was as just as much as the amount of empathy that kept employees from being accused as robots. The bigger question was why did she escaped. She kept on asking herself that question to herself. Too bad she never found an answer. Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:Vendetta Characters Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Late Arrivals Category:No Image